


Where Worlds Cross

by Mufflovr



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gay, M/M, Ninja, Shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr
Summary: Naruto hadn't seen his childhood best friend much after the death of his father. When starting sophmore year of school, Sasuke returns completely changed with secrets much bigger then Naruto had ever known despite his father being mayor of Leaf City.





	Where Worlds Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to share an old work I started. Depending on the popularity I will continue it. If you have any critiques or questions please feel free to let me know! Thanks. I'm hoping not to butcher this one.

     Naruto stood there watching as the ambulance hauled his best friend away. The sirens echoing as if in a distance world miles away from him. An officer grabbed him by the shoulder drawing his attention back to reality. “Sorry but we'll have to take your statement and process your attire for evidence.” he said. Naruto just stared past him as his words went in one ear and out the other before he nodded numbly before the officer took him by the arm moving him over to a police car. Another officer then started to help him undress bagging his clothes that was now stained with his best friend's blood. Naruto stared at the blood on his arms before looking up over the roof of the police car to the alley that will change their lives again. Him and Sasuke were childhood best friends. Ever since Sasuke and his family moved in next door to their quiet suburban neighborhood, they were inseparable until Sasuke detached himself from the world when his father was killed when they were eight years old.  
Naruto remembered the day Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, had came to their house pulling her son from video games and junk food parties to inform him that Detective Fugaku Uchiha was killed on duty during a gun fight between the police and a gang lord army. Naruto sighed as the officer who pulled him to the car handed him a change of clothes that came from another ambulance. “Officer...is there a way...I can get a ride to the hospital? I would like to be there for when my friend is alright.” he said. The officer blinked before nodding. “I can take you.” he said. Naruto nodded quickly getting dressed and slipped into the police car as well as the officer. The officer then reported in saying he'll take the key witness's statement at the hospital before starting the car and leaving the scene. Naruto stared out the window. Immediately after Fugaku's death, Sasuke pulled himself from life. He quit coming over to his house, skipped out on school, failed in every subject up to middle school when his mother pulled him from their school and taught him from home.  
     Naruto pulled himself from his thoughts as the glowing red EMERGENCY came into view of the police car. “Thank you.” Naruto said opening up the door getting out and shut it before running off inside. He ran over to the counter. “Excuse me but has a Sasuke Uchiha came out of surgery yet?” he asked. The nurse looked up at him before going through her paper work pulling out a clipboard reading the list on it. “I'm afraid not but you are welcome to wait in the waiting room until he comes out.” she said. “Thanks and um...has his mom been contacted yet?” he asked. The nurse looked back at the paper work then back at him shaking her head. “No she hasn't.” she said. “Okay thanks. I'll um...I'll call her.” he said before walking over into the waiting room running a hand through his messy blonde hair pulling his cellphone out. He quickly skimmed through his contacts finding his neighbor's number and dialed it. He looked around the waiting room as it rang and rang before it clicked on. “Auntie?” he asked. “N-Naruto?” Mikoto asked through the phone. “Why are you calling me?” she asked. “Um...something's happened to Sasuke. He was playingtonight at thisnight cafe thingand something wentreally reallyreally wrong and and n-now he's b-bb-been shot and now at the hospital.” he said quickly and stuttering as he began to shake. “W-What?! W-what hospital?” she asked as the sound of her moving about the house and a door slam shut. Naruto glanced around. “Leaf's West Hospital on um...Fifth Avenue.” he said. “Alright. Just s-sit tight and I'll be there shortly. Have you contacted your parents yet?” she asked. “N-No. They think I'm at another friends house studying for the finals.” he said. “Naruto. Call your parents.” Mikoto said before the phone went dead. Naruto looked at his phone before sighing. “Hey...are you alright?” a passing nurse asked stopping and looking at him. Naruto looked at her and nodded. “I-I'm just waiting on someone who was brought in here.” he said. “Well...you're covered in blood.” she said. “Oh...right.” he said looking at his arms. “I should go wash thi-” “I wouldn't do that just yet.” the officer who brought him to the hospital said interrupting the blonde's sentence. “Sorry officer. I was just checking on him.” the nurse said before carrying on about her duties. Naruto turned to him blinking. “We still need to finish processing you and take your statement.” the officer said. Naruto nodded. “I...went ahead and called my friend's mother. She's on her way.” he said. “I appreciate that but you need to come with me. The hospital has provided a safe room for us to finish up with what I need to gather from you about what happened.” he said. Naruto nodded again before he followed after the police officer.

**Beginning of Sophomore Year – Three months earlier:**

     Naruto eyed the wipe off board as there was already a homework assignment given and they haven't even received their books yet. “Man I hate math.” Kiba said as he rested his feet on his desk leaning back in his chair. Naruto looked at him. “Well if you actually tried to understand it then just taking the class and barely passing. You might like it.” he said. Kiba glanced at him. “Says you. You're practically straight A's in all your classes.” he said. Naruto gave him a sour look. “My parents are pushing me to do my best since they want me to be Mayor.” he said. “Isn't your dad Mayor?” Kiba asked. Naruto sweat dropped. “Y-Yeah.” he said. Kiba laughed a bit before the door opened and their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, walked into the room. “You better be in your seats before I reach my desk.” he said going over to his desk as everyone scrambled into their seats. Kakashi pulled a thin folder out opening it up. “Attendance call now in alphabetical order and then assigned seats that way. So those in the front row...I need you to stand up and move to the side.” he said before calling out names. Naruto grabbed his bag watching the room turn into chaos as the door opened and someone slipped inside hiding into the crowd. “Sasuke Uchiha.” Kakashi said. The black headed figure made his way around the other students and desks sitting down in the next empty one. Naruto blinked turning and seeing his childhood best friend. He hadn't seen him in nearly three years since he never left his house nor would his mother let him in to see him. “Sasuke?” he asked shocked at his friend's appearance. Snake bite piercings in his lower lip, an eyebrow piercing on his left brow, both ears pierced twice on the lobe. Sasuke wore a black band tshirt and light gray skinny jeans. “Is that really Sasuke?” Kiba asked whispering to Naruto. “I think so.” Naruto said before irking seeing Kakashi eyeing him from the front of the room.  
     Naruto then moved over taking his seat next to Sasuke cautiously sitting down. “S-Sasuke?” he asked. Sasuke glanced at him before going back to watching the front of the room. “I...I figured you were still home schooled.” he said. “I moved to my Uncle's house in Sound City and went to school there.” Sasuke said. Naruto blinked. “Sound City? That's in another country.” he said as the remaining students took their seats. “Yeah...so what.” Sasuke said sounding irritated. “No...nothing. I just wanted to know where you've been and why Auntie hasn't allowed me in to see you when I wanted to see if you wanted to hang or something.” Naruto said. “I wasn't there and if I had a choice I wouldn't be here now.” Sasuke growled looking at him angrily. Naruto looked at his desk feeling a bit hurt. What had happened to Sasuke since his father's murder? “Now...write down the assignment on the board and you can pick your math books up off the bookshelf over by the door on your way out.” Kakashi said setting his folder down on his desk. Some of the students whined. “Now now. You behave. I'll behave. Now grab a notebook that you should've brought as a requirement for my class and a writing tool. We'll begin with my classroom rules and the first lesson of your hell in my math class.” he said moving over to the board and started to write on it. Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he pulled out a notebook and a pencil before starting to draw in it. Naruto sighed getting his own notebook out and started taking notes.  
     The bell rang and Naruto scrambled to get his things together before bolting out of his seat. “Sasuke wait!” he hollered after the Uchiha as he grabbed a math book from the shelf and headed out of the room. Naruto grabbed a book as well following his old friend out catching up. “Say do you um...want to do something after school? Get something to eat and hang out and catch up?” Naruto asked trying to keep up moving around people. “No.” Sasuke said before turning a corner heading up a flight of stairs. Naruto blinked before following after him. “Why not? Aren't you slightly curious about what I've done since you were home schooled?” he asked. “No.” Sasuke repeated going up the other flight of stairs to the next floor. “But Sasuke-” “Naruto. Leave me alone.” Sasuke said before getting lost in the student crowd. Naruto glanced around people before sighing heading back down the steps.  
     “It's like he isn't the same person anymore.” Naruto said helping his mother set the table. “Well you aren't the same boy either when the incident happened eight years ago.” Kushina said. Naruto nodded setting the plates down. “I'm home!” hollered his father Minato as he came through the front door. Kushina grinned turning and took off skipping out of the room. “Welcome home!” she said excitedly. Naruto rolled his eyes finishing setting the table. “They're disgusting sometimes.” he muttered before his parents walked back into the dining room. “Hey there son. How was your first day back?” he asked. Naruto smirked looking at him. “Sasuke came back to school.” he said. Minato blinked before smiling. “Is that so? I take it he got tired of home school?” he asked. Naruto shook his head. “He actually moved away to his Uncle's house. That's why Auntie next door wouldn't let me see him.” he said. Minato gave him a shocked expression. “I see. Well that's good he's back. Hopefully you two can mend your relationship back together and pick up from where you two left off.” he said before heading out of the room for the stairs. Naruto grinned nodding. “Yeah.” he said before Kushina lightly tapped him on the head. “Go wash up for dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes.” she said. “Alright.” he said heading out of the room as well following his father up the stairs. He made a turn into his room stepping over his gym bag of basketball gear going over to the window and cracked the blinds looking out. He stared into the now lit room of his best friend's former bedroom seeing the slight silhouette of someone inside. “Can we really mend a friendship? When we're so far different now?” he asked before turning and headed out of the room.  
     Mikoto knocked on her son's door opening it up glancing around before stepping inside. “I know that it isn't what you're into right now but your things from your Uncle's will arrive tomorrow while you're at school and we can get your room fixed up.” she said. “Needs painted mother.” Sasuke said stacking his old things into boxes and moving them to the far side of the room. “I know...maybe over the weekend we can do that.” she said. Sasuke nodded before stopping and looked at her. “...that all you needed?” he asked. Mikoto smiled before she moved over and pulled him into a hug. “When you're Uncle gave me that one phone call saying you came home with piercings. I sat on the floor and cried till no tears came out.” she said. Sasuke smirked hugging her back. “Guess he told you about everything else?” he asked. She nodded holding him close. “Tragedy does change people but you'll always be my son.” she said. He nodded before letting her go. “I should do my homework before it gets late.” he said. Mikoto nodded. “Need anything. Please let me know. I want to make you feel at home again here.” she said before leaving shutting the door. Sasuke nodded before sighing going over to his bed looking out the dusty blinds. “...welcome to hell again.” he muttered before laying back on it.  
     Sasuke shut his locker on the next day just to jump slightly seeing Naruto standing there. “Morning Sasuke. Say...you want to join me and my other friends at lunch? I saw that you had the same lunch period.” Naruto said. “I eat alone.” Sasuke said turning heading down the hallway. Naruto irked running after him walking beside him. “It shouldn't be that way.” he said. “I like it that way. I don't want people knowing my business.” he said heading down a hallway. Naruto glanced around. “Art Department?” he asked. “Get lost Naruto. You have to be somewhere that isn't here.” Sasuke said slipping into a room. Naruto looked at the sign by the door that read DRAWING ACADEMICS. “So he's into drawing...and art...and piercings.” he muttered peering into the room just to blink seeing Sasuke sit down next to a girl with long red hair and glasses. “Karin? What is he doing chatting with the black sheep of the family?” he asked heading back down the hallway. Sasuke pulled out a notebook sliding it over in front of Karin before pulling his art book and utensils out. Karin blinked opening the notebook up. “These your new songs you wrote?” she asked adjusting her glasses. “Yeah...I was up most of the night due to nostalgic memories I don't want.” he said. Karin smirked before punching him in the arm slightly. “Things will level out. Just keep putting your feelings in your songs and it won't bother you as much.” she said. Sasuke nodded before their art teacher walked into the room shutting the door. “Oh here. I got the album art for our first album done last night.” Karin said pulling out a piece of paper with a cd cover front and back on it with the band title HEBI across the front. Sasuke smirked a bit. “Looks great.” he said running his finger over the paper where hawk wings were placed. Karin sighed happily. “I'm glad. I was nervous about it.” she said. Sasuke nodded. “How is Juugo doing with the gig bookings?” he asked. “Uhh...” she said pulling out her own notebook flipping it open going past a few pages filled with her own drawings and words. “He has several places booked later this month and then next month.” she said. “Kay...begin working on the gig posters and lots of them. I'll get a hold of Suigetsu and tell him to start making an equipment list so we can be prepared for each one.” he said. Karin nodded writing everything down. “Some places have already emailed us and requested us from where we played there during the winter.” Karin said. Sasuke blinked. “Really?” he asked. She grinned slyly. “You betcha.” she said. Sasuke leaned back in his seat slouching in it. “I can't wait to get back on the stage.” he said.  
     “Oh come Naruto. It's day two of you seeing him again in years. Do you honestly believe that you two would just hit it off from where you two left off?” Kiba asked as they stretched for their gym class. “Well...sort of.” Naruto confessed. “I have a few classes with Sasuke as well...he's a bit of a loner.” Lee said doing several stretches quickly. “Yeah but...I guess life hasn't been easy for him since his dad died.” Naruto said. “With the constant fear of the ones who killed him will kill you and the rest of your family? I would keep to myself as well.” Kiba said. “I know but...he has to have someone to talk to ya know?” Naruto asked. Kiba sighed. “He does hang out with that Karin chick. You know the bitch with the-” “Kiba...I know Karin. She's my cousin remember?” Naruto asked sourly standing up. Kiba smirked standing up as well. “Just checking.” he said. “You two ready to join the others? I'm ready to show off the ability of my youth!” Lee cheered giving them a thumbs up. “Umm...Lee. You hitting the energy drinks again?” Kiba asked arching a brow at him. “Let's go!” Lee hollered grabbing them both by the arm pulling them along. “Ahh just watch those boys.” the long pale haired blonde said as she watched the boys from her side of the gym with the other girls class. “Ino...stop your drooling. Not one of them is attractive.” Sakura said pulling her pink hair into a pony tail. “You're just jealous Sakura that your tits go on day after day unnoticed.” Ino said. Sakura irked. “Ino!” she snapped making her friend bellow a laugh out. “You two are hopeless.” said the long dark purple haired woman approaching them in her short shorts and low cut tanktop showing off her cleavage like it was required by the school. “Just cause you have a man doesn't mean you can come over here and tell us otherwise.” Ino said pointing to Hinata who smirked. “Five months with Kiba Inuzuka. The Shooting Guard for the basketball team and the Middle Linebacker for the football team.” she said. “Yeah yeah. We've all heard your bragging story on the dog.” Ino said waving at her trying to shoo her away. Hinata eyed her. “He isn't a dog but the greatest man alive.” she said. Sakura sighed. “While you two bicker over guys. I'm going to the weight room and relieve some stress you two are creating.” she said walking off. Ino and Hinata just continued on.  
     Sakura shook her head going to the weight lifting room opening up the door and blinked hearing the sound of a guitar down the hall towards the pool. She glanced over her shoulder back at her class before moving down the hall going on through the girl's dressing room and exited out into the chlorine scented pool room. There on the bleachers in the far back corner sat Sasuke with an acoustic guitar strumming away, lost in his own world. She made her way around the pool going over towards the bleachers. “Um...that sounds beautiful.” she said. Sasuke hit a sour chord looking up at her as her words pulled him from his thoughts. “...thanks.” he said moving setting his guitar back into its case closing it. “No you can continue on playing.” she said. He looked up at her eyeing her. “I don't play my undeveloped songs to people I don't know.” he said gathering up his things. “Oh...so you're in a band or...a solo artist?” she asked. “Band.” he said putting his backpack on and walked down the bleachers landing down next to her. “Oh. That seems rather interesting since there isn't anyone I know that goes here that is in a band.” she said. Sasuke smirked. “I can think of someone but you probably don't know her that well.” he said. Sakura blinked. “Who?” she asked. “Uzumaki Karin. She's my drummer.” he said. Sakura irked. “K-Karin is?! She's...she's so weird and obsessive.” she said. “Heh. Obsessive yes but not weird. She's just unique like everyone is.” he said before heading for the exit of the pool room. Sakura blinked. “You're friends with her?” she asked. Sasuke stopped and looked back at her. “Yeah.” he said before reaching into his back pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper going back over to her. “Here. Spread the word.” he said. Sakura looked at the paper as she took it from him reading the date on it. “Concert?” she asked. “Something like that.” he said before heading for the door again. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. “Kay.” she said.  
     Naruto sighed sitting down in his algebra's class desk and glanced over seeing Sasuke already working on the homework assignment. “Um...we haven't even been taught that lesson yet.” he said. “Already took this class last year.” Sasuke said. “Then why...take it again?” Naruto asked. “Had to. They wouldn't let me take Junior year classes.” Sasuke said. “Oh.” Naruto said getting his book out of his bag. “So you got any plans for this weekend?” he continued. Sasuke just kept quiet focusing on the homework. Naruto sighed opening his book up. “I wanted to see if you would come ov-” “No.” Sasuke interrupted cutting the blonde off. “Wha-why?” Naruto asked. “Cause I have things to do with my band and I know you have football practice that you would surely hate to miss.” Sasuke said closing his book with a slam. Naruto looked at his desk. “I can fake being sick or say I pulled something.” he said. “Naruto. Your father wouldn't be proud of you.” he said. Naruto gave him a sour look. “I do want to follow my dad into a high position for the city but I'm not too big on sports.” Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. “Your father is a smart man and was considered a genius in school.” he said. Naruto looked away. “So was yours.” he mumbled. Sasuke's smirked faded as he stared at his book. “That was years ago.” he said pulling out his notebook flipping through the pages. “Sasuke. What happened to you after your dad died?” Naruto asked bluntly looking at him. Sasuke glanced at him. “I don't need to explain.” he said. “Sasuke please.” Naruto said. Sasuke stood up glaring at him. “Leave me alone Naruto. You have your life and I have mine.” he said gathering his things and headed for the door just as Mr. Hatake opened up the door walking in just to blink as Sasuke left in a rush. Naruto slouched in his chair sighing heavy. 'Sasuke.' he thought as everyone in the room stared at him.  
     Naruto got up out of his bus seat going to the door as it stopped letting him off. He made it to the sidewalk that was outside of his house before looking over at his neighbor's house seeing the moving truck. He blinked going over peering around the fence that separated the houses down the entire suburban block. “Sasuke's stuff must have arrived from where he use to live.” he said seeing boxes go in with Sasuke's name written on the side. He then turned running up to his house and opened up the door going inside. He slipped his shoes off bolting up the stairs. “Naruto? Is that you?” his mother called for him from downstairs. “Yeah but I'm not staying. I'm going to see if Sasuke needs help with his things!” he hollered dropping his backpack off in his bedroom before heading back down the hall. “That's nice!” Kushina hollered. Naruto ran down the stairs quickly putting his shoes back on before leaving again. He ran over next door avoiding a moving man with a box of stuff going to the front door knocking. “Hello? Auntie? Sasuke?” he asked. Mikoto walked down the stairs before smiling seeing him. “Naruto? What can I do for you?” she asked. “Um. I wanted to see...if Sasuke wanted some extra hands with his things.” he said. Mikoto grinned a little. “He's a bit moody but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's up in his room.” she said before continuing on towards the back of the house. Naruto nodded before going upstairs. He glanced at all the framed photos on the wall as he went by considering he hadn't been in this house since Detective Fugaku was killed in action.  
     Naruto headed down the hall walking around the boxes before stopping at Sasuke's room standing in the doorway. “No I'm fine. I just had to leave early to make it home for my stuff that was arriving from my Uncle's... No seriously Karin...What? Ha no...that's not why.” Sasuke said talking away on a cellphone while he dug through a box separating the things in it into two other boxes. “Yeah I have two new songs down and I'm working on another. I plan on using one of our older songs as well that the crowds liked before.” he said changing the subject. Naruto blinked just listening away before turning to leave running into a box irking. Sasuke glanced back before rolling his eyes. “Hey can I call you back later? Have to go.” he said before pulling the cellphone out from between his ear and shoulder ending the call. “Naruto what the hell are you doing here?” he asked. Naruto irked more before stepping into the room. “I um...wanted to apologize for what happened in Algebra class today. I had no right asking that.” he said. “Damn right you didn't. Now go.” Sasuke said going back to sorting the box out. “Well...I wanted to see if you wanted some help.” “I don't want your help.” Sasuke said. “Why not? I figured we could get things sorted out while I helped you organize your things.” Naruto said. “Naruto! If I wanted your help I would've asked you but I didn't. So leave me alone!” Sasuke snapped glaring at him. “I just want to know why you've turned out like this? Is it really because of your dad dying?” Naruto asked. “Leave!” Sasuke snapped. “No. I want my best friend back and I won't until I do.” Naruto said. “Your best friend died that day! Why? Because my family is screwed up and has been way before my father got himself massacred! So it was bound for me to turn out like this.” Sasuke said. Naruto just looked down at the floor. “...but is that a reason to keep me at a distance when I just want to be your friend again?” Naruto asked. “I have friends to go to when I need help with something. Besides...I don't think your football or basketball teams would appreciate you hanging out with someone like me.” Sasuke said. “I don't care what they think. You were originally there first and they can't pick or choose who I want to be friends with.” Naruto said smiling looking up at him. Sasuke eyed him before sighing. “I can't get rid of you no matter what I say or do?” he asked. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke then walked over to him just to deck him in the face knocking him back out of the room against the wall across the hallway. Naruto winced holding his cheek. “The hell man?!” he asked looking at Sasuke who just smirked. “If you're going to hang with me. You're going to have to learn to take surprise hits cause where I go to relieve my stress...people beat each other up for no reason.” he said. Naruto blinked before grinning. “So we're good?” he asked rubbing his cheek. “For now until you say something stupid about my father again and I toss you out my window.” he said. Naruto irked. “Oh-okay.” he said. “Now grab some boxes. We got work to do.” he said. Naruto nodded going over grabbing a couple of boxes and headed back into the room. Mikoto smirked sitting on the bottom step of the stairs listening in on the whole thing before getting up to see what was left on the moving truck.  
     “So you're a lead singer in a band with Karin?” Naruto asked pinning photos to a bulletin board. “Yeah. She's my drummer. I play guitar with another guy named Suigetsu as back up guitar. Jūgo is the bassist. I went to school with them last year.” Sasuke said stacking books on a bookshelf. “Oh. This them?” Naruto asked finishing pinning a photo to the board. Sasuke got up going over standing next to him. “Yeah. Jūgo is the bigger guy there.” Sasuke said. “Cool.” Naruto said looking at the other photos. “And this is your Uncle you were living with?” he asked. Sasuke nodded. “Good old Uncle Obito.” he said with a smirk. “Hm...and who is this?” Naruto asked pointing to another photo of Sasuke with another guy. “Oh...that's me and my ex. I really didn't like him.” Sasuke said pulling the photo off and wadded it up. Naruto irked looking at him just to point. “You're gay?!” he exclaimed. Sasuke blinked. “...yeah...why you got something against guys who likes other guys?” he asked. “N-nn-no it's just that...I figured you...were um...ya know...into...girls and all.” Naruto stuttered nervously not sure how to proceed with the conversation. Sasuke laughed a little. “I've dated girls before I preferred men. Less of a hassle with things.” he said going back over to finish stacking books. Naruto sweat dropped. “True...but when did you...or how did you...know that you...were...” he asked. Sasuke thought for a bit stopping what he was doing before continuing on. “I had art class with Sai last year and we sorta hit it off. We hung out together and everything. By then I was seeing a girl but we weren't really in a relationship. It just felt awkward. So the more I hung out with Sai the more I grew to like him. I wasn't for sure about how I should see him. As a crush or just a friend. Well it turned out he felt the same way and we ended up...experimenting I should say one night. And I enjoyed it.” Sasuke said. “I see.” Naruto said. Sasuke looked back at him. “That's going to bother you.” he said. “No not at all.” Naruto said waving his hands in front of him quickly. “And no I'm not going to come on to you.” he said. Naruto sighed in relief. “That's good cause I like girls.” he said. Sasuke smirked. “Even though you don't have a girlfriend?” he asked. “Uhh...well...” Naruto said moving on to the next thing that needed to be organized. “I like this one girl but...I never see her until game nights and sometimes in gym.” he said. Sasuke blinked standing up. “Who is it?” he asked. “Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's one of the cheerleaders.” Naruto said. Sasuke arched a brow. “I talk to her daily during her gym class. I told her to spread word about one of the gigs my band is doing here within the next few weeks.” he said. Naruto's jaw dropped a bit. “Is she going?” he asked. “I don't know. I can ask for you and set a date up.” Sasuke teased. “No no no no! I...I can do that.” he said blushing a bit. Sasuke gave him a sour look. “You've never dated before...have you?” he asked. Naruto irked before turning falling on to the bed hiding his face. “I'm a horrible person!” he cried. Sasuke sighed going over and patted his friend on the back. “I may be gay but I know how to carry a conversation with a girl. I can teach you a few things.” he said. Naruto turned his head looking at him. “You can?” he asked. “Yeah.” Sasuke said. Naruto grinned sitting up. “Thanks a lot Sasuke! You're awesome!” he said. Sasuke shook his head.  
     “I may be awesome as a friend but I'm not that awesome as a human being.” Sasuke said. Naruto blinked. “Well either way. You're here and alive though right?” he asked. Sasuke smirked. “Yeah.” he said. Naruto crossed his arms and laid them on the bed before resting his chin on them. “There is the Homecoming dance coming up here in a few weeks. Maybe I can ask Sakura to go with me.” Naruto said. Sasuke smirked again sitting. “Do it. You two will both be at the game and then the dance the next night.” he said. Naruto turned his head looking at him. “Right.” he said grinning. “Now. Let's finish getting my room together and go get a bite to eat.” Sasuke said. “Oh. Auntie not cooking?” Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. “I figured you would want a ride on my snake.” he said. Naruto gave him a strange look. “Snake?” he asked. Sasuke nodded before hitting him lightly in the back. “Come on. I'll show you her.” he said getting up heading for the door. Naruto shrugged sitting up and slid off the bed going after him. Sasuke walked down the stairs and headed further into the house before going to a door that lead into the garage. He walked over to a black motorcycle with purple flames on it. “This...is my snake.” Sasuke said sitting on the bike leaning it up gripping the handlebars. Naruto stared in awe. “You have a motorcycle?!” he exclaimed going over looking at it. “Yeah. My Uncle helped me get it.” Sasuke said. “So cool! We definitely are going to have to take it out!” Naruto said. Sasuke smirked getting off the bike going over to a shelving unit and grabbed two helmets. He walked over handing Naruto one and slipped the other on his head. “Let's go.” Sasuke said. Naruto grinned slipping the helmet in his hands on before throwing his leg over the back of the bike and sat down behind Sasuke. “There's handles back there for you to hold on to so you don't have to cling to me.” Sasuke said before he turned the key in the ignition and started the bike up. “Alright.” Naruto said trying to be heard over the engine quickly finding the handles gripping hold of them. Sasuke leaned over to his right looking past Naruto leaning the bike up and kicked the stand up. He shifted the gears before backing out of the garage carefully using his feet to support the small vehicle. After checking the street for traffic, Sasuke backed the bike up out of the driveway and shifted it to drive. “Hold on!” Sasuke hollered back before he gripped the handle bars and twisted them causing the motorcycle to jerk forward ripping across the pavement down the street. Naruto laughed looking back to see the smoke trail from the exhaust that followed them. This was awesome.


End file.
